A New Definition to Love
by Gryfyndor Girl
Summary: A story about the students of Hogwarts, raging hormones, and tough desisions, please r
1. Beginnings

A/n ok, this is my first time ever publishing anything I've written, so go easy on me, and give me some criticism!! I hope you will like this story, and I'm sorry the first chapter is so short, not to worry, the others will be longer (I hope) Disclaimer: I own nothing except the insane plot. The wonderful J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all other characters  
  
"Hermione, can you help me with this problem?" Hermione smiled across the table at Harry. She moved over to his side and read the problem over his shoulder.  
  
"Hmm. that's a tough one." she murmured. "If you add powdered dragon scales to a potion consisting of dried lacewings and knotgrass and simmered for half an hour what would you have created?"  
  
Hermione inhaled, breathing in the familiar scent of the library, and the faint smell of cologne used by a boy who isn't quite old enough to really need it. Hermione's old crush on Harry resurfaced, as she realized that she was close enough to kiss him, close enough to just lean in.  
  
"Aww, lookie Crabbe, the Mudblood looks about to kiss her boyfriend, how cute," Malfoy sneered, Crabbe and Goyle snickering evilly.  
  
Hermione jerked away from Harry, flushing a deep crimson. 'How did Malfoy know what I was thinking?' she thought.  
  
"Oh shut up Malfoy. Go annoy someone else," Harry replied, pushing his chair back and standing up.  
  
'Harry grew over the summer.' Hermione smiled to herself.  
  
He had indeed grown, no longer the tiny, frail-looking seeker, he stood a head taller than Hermione, and was as tall as Malfoy, who, Hermione dimly noticed, had also grown. Harry was still seeker, and still just as nimble, but now he was quiddich captain, and was stronger. Hermione sighed, knowing that if they raised their voices any higher, the librarian eyeing them warily would scuttle over and kick them all out of the library, and she really needed to get some work done.  
  
"Malfoy, just leave us alone, will you?"  
  
"All right." he said with a slight smirk that said he was planning something, no doubt something nasty. "Come on Crabbe, Goyle," he said, and sauntered away, his two lackeys at his heels.  
  
"I don't think I like the looks of that," Hermione sighed again. She turned to Harry, who was staring at Malfoy's retreating figure in disbelief. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"I can't believe he backed down!" Harry replied, shock radiating from his features.  
  
'Neither can I..' Hermione thought, chewing slightly on her lower lip. 'What are you up to Malfoy?'  
  
Out loud she said, "Now about that potions problem, Harry." 


	2. Thoughts

A/n ok, 2nd chapter! Whoohoo, go me. Ok, thank you to my LOVELY reviewers, lol 4 of which I forced to read it and review it. Oh well, I now have more reviews than Dave, haha you loser, lol. Ok, I should have mentioned last chapter that this takes place in the 5th year, and Laurel, I KNOW that I screwed up their personalities, so a warning to all you diehard fans, I will wreak havoc on their normally normal personalities, deal with it or don't read, your loss. Also, sorry if this chappie starts out a bit boring, it IS longer tho.. Ok, enough babbling, read on!  
  
Inside the Slytherin commonroom, Draco Malfoy paced back and forth, a troubled look on his face. Pansy Parkinson watched his antics with concern, knowing that the only time he paced was when he was thinking about those annoying Gryffindors.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice stopping his pacing.  
  
He glanced at her, mumbled something incoherently, and started pacing again.  
  
"You're going to wear a freaking hole in the carpet Draco!" she shrieked. Then, in a sugary sweet voice, "Why don't you sit?"  
  
She patted he cushion next to herself. To her obvious disappointment, he collapsed into an armchair close to the fire. She studied him closely, the light from the fire glancing off his white-blonde hair. His icy blue eyes were clouded over, like the sky before a dangerous storm. Somehow she sense he wanted to be alone (you must remember she isn't the smartest girl) and left the room. Draco had barely even registered that she was there in the first place. His mind was on something else, or rather, someone else. (A/n I had thought about stopping it here but I promised a long chapter so on we go!) "Why did I listen to her? I could have stayed. It isn't her library!" he muttered, thinking back to what had happened earlier in the day. He got up and climbed the stairs to his room. 'It isn't my fault she thinks she's queen of the world' he thought defiantly, while changing into his pajamas and climbing into bed. 'It isn't my fault that Potter doesn't know how to solve a simple potions problem!' He switched off the light, and closed his eyes. Almost asleep, he gave the subject one last, sleepy thought. 'It isn't. it isn't my fault that when. when she leaned over. Potter's shoulder she looked. so. beautiful.' With that he fell into the dark abyss of slumber. But he dreamed. Oh, did he dream.  
  
He was head boy, and Hermione was head girl. They were down at the lake, it seemed like they were talking, about what Draco couldn't tell. Hermoine blushed, and the dream Draco averted his eyes, then brought them back to hers. He slowly took her hand in his. She smiled, and he smiled back, then he closed his eyes, and leaned in, their lips meeting in a kiss.  
  
Draco awoke with a start. He sat in his bed for a moment, then remembered his dream.  
  
"Ugh." It was going to be a long day.  
  
First up he had transfiguration, so no trouble there, but after he has double herbology with the gryffindors. That would be a problem. He didn't have Care of Magical Creatures or potions, and his DADA class was only Slytherin, so that was the only class he had with Gryffindor, but it was double period.  
  
"I'll deal with it." He said out loud "I'm a Malfoy. Malfoy's have dealt with far worse things than a silly infatuation." That seemed to end the subject, but then a little nagging voice in his head sqeaked "Yes, but Malfoys also try to suppress any happy feelings like love, remember?" Draco shoved the voice out of his mind, squared his shoulders, and went down to the great hall for breakfast. He didn't look at Hermione once, and was very proud of himself. He breezed through transfiguration, and prepared for herbology.  
  
Professor Sprout rambled on about some plant or other, and Draco could care less. He couldn't help sneaking glances at her, and accidentally caught her eye once. She seemed surprised that he was looking at her, as he was usually glaring at Harry or plotting something with Crabbe and Goyle. She smiled, and raised an eyebrow at him, then tried to strike up a conversation with Neville next to her, who was struggling with his plant. It seemed like it was trying to eat his Gryffindor scarf. Hermione pitched in and tried to help, pulling on the scarf. She gave this idea up quickly, however, because it was no use. She stared at the plant for a few moments, then surprisingly, started to tickle it.  
  
Draco watched the whole scene, trying desperately to conceal his amusement. Hermione's second idea worked, but just as the plant released the scarf, Neville had given a huge tug, and the force of which he pulled sent him reeling backwards. He stumbled, and fell into a gigantic pot behind him. Everyone laughed including Neville, but Hermione's laugh rose above all the others. She had a marvelous laugh, like bells ringing, which gave you the same, happy, fuzzy feeling as your first kiss, or the first snow of the winter season. Hermione glanced over at him, a triumphant look on her face, after successfully releasing Neville's scarf. Draco turned back to his plant with a sigh. He shook his head, and thought, 'I can't believe I'm falling for her. What will father think?' He gasped, and his face froze with a look of utmost terror. 'What will father do?!?'  
  
A/n ok so. what do u think? Ok, heres the part where I respond to my reviewers: Jimmy: take your medicine Sara: you'd like to THINK she has a crush on him wouldn't you? All in good time, kind readers Monkeyboy: thank you for the compliment. I think. You know you couldn't wait for this chapter to be put out Laurel: read a/n at top And my one reviewer who I didn't tell to read this: Infinitemoment, my first reviewer, thank you so much, your stories are great, cant wait for the next chapters =) Reviews! Reviews! Tell me what you think, what you hope should happen, what you think will happen, anything! Except flames, I will flame you right back! ~*Lauren*~ 


	3. Hermione's Realization

A/n alright, go me~ another chapter! Thank you to my one other reviewer- luv ya chris, lol sorry if this one is a bit short, its packed full of action and mush, enjoy!  
  
Hermione glanced at Draco after rescuing Neville's scarf. Her face felt warm and her heart was racing. Draco just smiled a little and looked down at his plant, and Hermione was a bit surprised. When he hasn't glaring or sneering or smirking, he was quite handsome. He had fine white-blonde hair, (a/n not like boy you so fine! Fine, but fine textured, lol) and when he looked at her, his icy blue eyes, well, didn't seem so icy.  
  
She mentally slapped herself at her thinking. This was Malfoy, for goodness sakes! The only good thing about him was his good looks, and Hermione had learned that good looks meant nothing if you didn't have a brain. (Lockheart anyone?)  
  
'But what about at the library?' another part of her said. 'He was just up to something' replied her reasonable half. A male voice brought her back to reality.  
  
"Helooo, Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Ron, I was thinking about something else."  
  
She looked at Ron carefully. Red hair, freckles, toothy grin, dry wit. nothing about Ron had changed.  
  
"Ok. anyways, class is almost over, pack it up." He said, gesturing at her book, quills and parchment strewn over the counter.  
  
"Sure. right." She mumbled, trying to organize the mess.  
  
"Here, let me help." Hermione glanced up and smiled at Harry. "We have free period now, right? Wanna walk to Hagrid's with me?" he continued.  
  
"um. ok, yeah. That would be nice," she said, her stomach tumbling about. She stared into his bright, inteligent eyes, and had another sudden urge to kiss him. She leaned in, their eyes still locked together. They were close, almost toughing. and then someone coughed.  
  
"A little close there, weren't you?" Harry grimaced, and Hermione's eyes widened in surprise at who was there.  
  
"You seem to live in the shadows Malfoy, why don't you step into the light?  
  
"Malfoy, just go away." Hermione said half heartedly, her eyes pleading silently with him.  
  
He seemed hesistant, then snarled, "It isn't your greenhouse, is it Mudblood? You and him seem to be making out in a lot of public places. A little flamboyant for two people who aren't going out, or are you?" Harry stalked towards Malfoy, rolling up his sleeves, preparing for a fight. Malfoy stood his ground. He brought his fist back to punch that arrogant slime. and found that Hermione had grasped his arm. Hard.  
  
"He isn't worth it Harry." She said through gritted teeth. Harry yanked his arm loose, and stormed out of the greenhouse, Hermione in his wake. She looked at Draco over her shoulder, and their eyes caught for a second. She seemed to be searching for something, anything, her gaze lighting on his face, hands, and lingered for a moment on his lips, but then she turned and quickened her pace to catch up to Harry, leaving Draco standing there.  
  
How he wished to run after her, to catch her in his arms, and lock their lips in a fiery kiss. But he couldn't, she was untouchable, she was Gryffindor, and he was a Slytherin, and even if they were, his father would no doubt disapprove. He disapproved of all emotions, all caring, all kindness. He believed that emotion was weakness, that all effort should be put into helping the dark lord regain his power, to help him retake his seat of power. But Draco hadn't decided if that was what he wanted to do with his life. in fact, he had no idea what he would do with his life, or what his father would do if he turned from the path of darkness. He knew one thing however, all of the emotions he was feeling scared him. he had never been so scared in his life.  
  
'Why me?!?' she thought dejectedly. 'I don't need any of this. I already have to put up with my classes, grade and friends. I do not need to be meddling in love!' But then she remembered how she caught him looking at her, how he had now stopped her from kissing Harry twice, and how every time she gazed in his eyes, her breath caught, her heart sped, and he stomach did flip-flops. 'Could I be falling for Malfoy?'  
  
A/n ok so how was that? I hope this will gather more readers, ill try to write more chapters, longer chapters, more exciting chapters, but you have to remember, I don't want to rush the plot, that would be bad!! Review, I beg of thee!! Sorry if some of this chapter sort of followed a certain play, 15 points if you tell me which!! ~*Lauren*~ 


	4. Privileges

A/n ok for those of you who don't read the reviews of others, I will repeat this message. I am SOO sorry for the length of the chapters; I had no idea they were so short. When I am writing them and typing them, they look so much longer. I will really try to make them longer, but I can only put so much in each chapter. So hopefully this one will be longer. Enjoy!  
  
Days passed, and it was finally the weekend. No classes, tests, and very little homework. Over the summer, Dumbledore had introduced a new rule, or rather, privilege. He now said that students would be allowed to wear casual 'normal' clothes (for what defines normal?) on the weekend and time off. He had never given the students freedom in what they were allowed to wear, and they were ecstatic. He has passed this rule with the warning that anyone caught wearing anything inappropriate would receive the severest punishment with no warning.  
  
The first few weeks the students didn't really exercise their new privilege, because, 1. They were busy greeting old friends and re- aquainting themselves with their classes, and 2. No one was really sure what the teachers would count as inappropriate. The girls took the initiative to wear shorter skirts, then jeans, then completely discarding the vest, tie, and starched white shirt and replacing them with cute t- shirts. To their delight no teachers said anything, although McGonagall gave one girl in very short shorts and a tattered shirt a haughty look and a 'hmph'.  
  
Anyways, Hermione awoke at eleven or so, showered, dealt with her hair (which was no longer a frizzy mess, but had settled into curls) and dressed herself in tight blue jeans and a pink baby tee with 'Princess' written across the chest in cursive.  
  
She stopped once more in front of her mirror, pleased with her image. Descending upon the Gryffindor commonroom she flashed a perfect smile at the few that lounged. One of the seventh years let out a wolf whistle, and Hermione blushed, laughing. She waved to the Fat Lady and her friend Violet on her way out, and made her way down to the great hall for lunch.  
  
When entering, she found many others were dressed in casual clothes. Dumbledore himself had on a ghastly Hawaiian shirt and bright yellow tropical pants. 'Not really matching, but whatever floats his boat,' she thought with a giggle. As she walked to the Gryffindor table, many heads turned to see who this girl was. When they realized it was Hermione, they looked shocked and whispered to each other. Walking past, Hermione caught snatches of their conversations, and they went something like this.  
  
"How did she calm that jungle she calls her hair? Wasn't it all frizzy?" "Yowza! What happened over the summer?" "Is it hot in here or is it her?" "Stop looking at her! Draco!! Are you even listening to me??" she turned to find the speaker seated at the Slytherin table. It was none other than Pansy Parkinson. But instead of looking at the whale of a girl, she turned her gaze instead to Draco, who was indeed looking at her. He seemed truly impressed. She noticed that he looked quite handsome, even dressed so casually in an unbuttoned blue shirt over a white wife beater, and khaki pants. 'His shirt matches his eyes.' She twiddled her fingers in a hello to make him realize she had caught him looking at her. He just smiled and raised his eyebrows as to say 'Wow!!!' She just laughed and sat next to Ginny, across from Harry and Ron.  
  
Ron smiled and said, "Good afternoon. Someone missed breakfast. We thought something was up, but my marvelous sister informed us you were just getting your beauty sleep. Which I see was well used." He handed her a piece of toast, and she had to crack a grin. 'Maybe Ron has changed a little.' she looked to Harry hopefully, but he just ate his eggs and mumbled something that resembled 'Good Morning'. Hermione's face fell, but she caught herself and put on a smile, pretending it didn't faze her. She thought she did a very well job pretending, but Ron however saw through her act, and looked at her with concern. She dismissed it with a wave of her hand and bit into her toast.  
  
The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully, and on Monday classes resumed. Hermione had potions with Slytherins first, then Care of Magical Creatures, followed by arithmacy. After that, she had free periods.  
  
"So off to potions then?" she asked Ron after breakfast that morning.  
  
"Yeah, just peachy. I hear Snape has a big 'ol project for us, no doubt we'll end up paired with some nasty Slytherin." He sighed and offered her his arm." May I escort thee, fair lady, to the dastardly potions class?"  
  
She took it with a giggle, then put on her most regal face. "Why thank you, kind sir, although I would rather be escorted into a pit full of poisonous snakes then go into the dungeons for potions." They set off down the hall like that, grinning wildly, saluting fellow Gryffindors, who tried to suppress laughs at how ridiculous the pair looked. Suddenly Hermione dropped his arm with a gasp as they passed a group of Slytherins. Ron half turned to see why and found the answer quickly. Draco Malfoy was glaring daggers at Ron, and wasn't looking at Hermione too happily either.  
  
"Cmon 'Mione, let's go, it's a bit smelly around here." He turned to her, and saw she was blushing a bright red, and wouldn't look at him or Draco. He pulled her away into the deserted hallway leading to the dungeons. "Are you ok?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, but still wouldn't look him in the face. Sensing he should shut up (a/n what a smart boy! I love this kid, lol someone write a hg/rw fic) he did so and the walk down the hall was silent. He held the door open, letting her enter first. She mumbled "thank you" and Ron followed, the door slamming behind them as they took their seats.  
  
A/n ok what do u think? This is freaking two full pages long when I type it, so all of you shut the heck up. Ok, review answer time!! Hmm this is simple, only one to answer. Cmon people, read and review, and ill do the same for you! CrimsonNSassy89 : ok, i'm not gonna reveal any secrets, but I never said it might not be a hg/hp fic, I still don't know, ill have to see how the characters turn out, and you aren't weird, I like different pairing too (except snape and mione, that's nasty! Hes like, 40, and shes like, 14!! But w/e) Ok I really hope this is long enuf for you, that's 2 chapters in one day!! So shut ur moufs, all of you!!!! 


	5. The Kiss

A/n ok this is the chapter you all have been waiting for- The kiss!!! Im not going to say anything more, read on!!  
  
A few seconds after Ron and Hermione had sat down, the door flew open. It was Draco. Hermione flushed a deep red and lowered her eyes. He just stared at her as he walked by, his eyes questioning. He very subtly dropped a crumpled scrap of parchment near her feet, and continued to his seat. Hermione pretended to drop her quill on the floor and picked up the crumpled paper. She began to read it when-  
  
BANG!!! Professor Snape flew in, his robes billowing about him. "Today," he announced with a sneer. "You will begin researching a potion, and later you will create and test said potion. Groups: Potter and Goyle, Weasly and Parkinson." he rambled on until finally, "Granger and Malfoy." He held out his hand and a small cauldron filled with folded scraps of paper appearred in it. "Pick your potion." Each group walked up and drew a scrap, reading what it said. Hermione reached her hand in the cauldron and picked a scrap. She unfolded it and gasped.  
  
"Truth potion?" Draco half questioned, half stated.  
  
'Hmm, maybe now I can ask him how he feels about me and have that be the end of it.' She thought, inwardly grinning.  
  
"Class is over!" snape boomed, interupting Hermiones thoughts. "Get out!" they all scrambled to get their things and leave as quick as possible.  
  
Hermione was halfway through arithmacy when she remembered Draco's note. It read:  
  
-Hermione- I need to talk to you. Meet me in the library after this next period. I know you have it free so don't make excuses.  
  
It wasn't signed, but she new it was indeed from Draco, as there was a small picture of a dragon sketched where the name would usually be printed.  
  
'Next period. Ok. He called me Hermione?!? That's a first!' her thoughts were jumbled and confused, and it took all her efforts to try and pay attention to what her proffesor was saying. The rest of the class flew by, and she gathered her things to go to the library. 'Time to meet Draco. Wait, since when do I call him Draco?' "This is so crazy." she mumbled.  
  
Entering the library, she walked past a row of tall bookshelves, wondering where he could be. Suddenly she was pulled between a row of bookshelves. She stumbled, and fell against something solid, or rather, someone.  
  
Draco was surprised that she fell, and instinctivly put his arms around her to steady her. "Hello," he murmered in her ear.  
  
She spun in his arms and exclaimed, "Draco!"  
  
He smiled at her use of his first name. "Hermione," He replied calmly.  
  
She looked up into his blue eyes, and saw he was smiling at her. It wasn't a smirk, or even a mean smile, it was just that. A smile. She suddenly realized she was terribly close to him, that she was encircled with his arms, and that she didn't want to leave them. In her mind, alarms and warning signals were going off. She knew that everything about this was wrong, the scene, the person, and her feelings for that person. But in her heart it felt right. She had never had that feeling before, not with anyone, not with Ron, not even with Harry. And as she gazed into his eyes, and he gazed into hers, she was overwhelmed with the realization that she was truly in love, for the first time in her life. And she knew that the only thing she wanted to do was kiss him. And to her utmost delight, he leaned in and very softly pressed his lips against hers. She parted her lips in surprise, and his tongue licked her bottom lip, and started to explore the warm crevices in her mouth. She leaned in, wanting more, wanting it to last forever. Her hand moved from the back of his neck to weave itself in his silky hair, bulling him closer. Sooner or later they had to part for air.  
  
"That," she gasped. "Was amazing."  
  
"Thanks." He said grinning wryly.  
  
"I have some questions for you before I lose all my senses. Basically, what is going on?"  
  
"This might take a while. Would you care to sit?" He motioned to a vacant table in the corner. "I'm going to tell you everything. My past, how I feel about you, and mostly try to answer your questions. Are you ready to hear it? Moreover, are you willing? You'll be in danger if my father ever finds out all that you know. Are you willing to risk that?"  
  
She gulped, every sensible nerve in her body screaming 'No, he isn't the one, don't do this!!! Just walk away and forget it ever happened!! You don't have to go through this!' All she said was, "Yes."  
  
He sighed in releif, glad his feelings for her were returned. She had followed her heart, and now it was his job to not break it.  
  
A/n ok!! Thank you all, I hope you love this chapter as much as I do!  
  
Chris- yah, you can have 15 points. Btw people, the play was romeo and juliet!! Ok, that is my only reviewer.. but its ok! Im sure theres more of you out there!! Happy new year all!! 


	6. Looking at the Past, and Bringing Someon...

A/n ok this is really pissing me off, I am not getting any reviews at all, and I have no idea if you guys like this story or hate it. So, I'm resorting to drastic measures, and I will not be posting the next chapter unless I get 5 reviews. 5 isn't too hard, so I'm sure you all can manage. Enjoy! O, also, sorry if a lot of this is dialogue, but its Draco's past so deal.  
  
"I guess it all started when I was 5 or 6. Father decided for me that I wanted to be a death eater. He started teaching me the dark arts, and then started bringing me to the meetings when I was about 7. You wouldn't believe the things they would do. I remember they brought this one woman in once. She was screaming and sobbing, pleading with them for her freedom. They used Imperious on her, making her do the most horrible things. They finally raped her and finished her off with Avada Kedavra. It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen and after that I never wanted to go to another meeting. But I had to. Father made me. I always shut my eyes when they bring out the prisoners, but their screams... I could never stop their screams..." He suddenly looked up at her, his eyes brimming with pent up anger. "I was told that emotions were weakness, especially happy ones. Every time I slipped, and said that I loved my mother, or had a happy feeling, he would-" his voice cracked, and he had to take a deep breath before he continued. "He would use Cruciatus on me for hours. He reduced my mother to merely a shadow, and there were times when he almost broke me too. I'm never free from him, even here at hogwarts. He- he has spies, Hermione, people who have already been initiated, and not just in slytherin, there are some in Ravenclaw, and in Hufflepuff. There might even be some in Gryffindor, who knows. They are everywhere 'Mione, everywhere. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, they are some, im not sure about those in the other houses. So do you understand now? I guess I had always liked you, and, I know you must be really confused, 'cause I know I am. But, you see, I didn't really know what it felt like to love someone. And I was scared, Hermione, scared for you, and me, and I still am. Im scared of how I feel for you, you are so perfect, you always were. I am so stupid for not realizing how I felt. I had grown so used to being hateful and cruel, that I wouldn't have known a beautiful girl if she had walked up and slapped me in the face. Oh wait, you did that."  
  
She smiled faintly, remembering the time she had slapped him in the face in their third year.  
  
"Your smart, and pretty, and funny, and I just, I don't know what I would do if I didn't say this. Ive lost everything Ive ever cared for in my life, I don't want to lose you too. His voice cracked as he said the next three words. "I love you."  
  
Tears welled in her eyes and spilled over, sliding slowly down her cheeks, to be brushed away impatiently. She sniffed, and seemed to be trying to speak, but failed and covered her face in her hands, sobbing. He rose quickly out of his seat and knelt at her side.  
  
"Hermione?" His voice was thick with worry, but he sighed in releif when she removed her hands and saw that she was smiling happily. She took his hands in hers, and sqeezed them gently.  
  
"I love you too Draco. And now it's my turn to tell a secret or two." She paused for him to look at her curiously, and also to give some dramatic tension. "Now you may never have noticed because whenever you said it to me you were busy being mauled by Harry or Ron, but I never really minded when you called me mudblood. In fact, I could hardly keep from laughing. Now you must be wondering, why is she telling me this? What does it have to do with me? Well, Draco Malfoy, I never minded because I am as pure of blood as you. My parents aren't Muggles. They are true witches, aurors, whose identities have been erased forever, or at least until they feel it is safe to come out from under cover. They took a muggle identity because they were on the run from Volde- I mean you know who. They were some of the wizarding world's best, and if you ever need help with any, oh, I dunno, problems with the darker side, you know where to go. Now I am done, and we should really start working on that potion research. Even though I don't need it to get the truth out of you anymore." He laughed, because she was back to the Hermione he knew and loved. He kissed her hands, which were still in his, and went to look for books on potions.  
  
-Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor commonroom-  
  
"Harry!!!!" Ron roared, flinging open the portrait and storming into the commonroom. Harry jumped in surprise and looked up at his best friend who was currently glaring at him furiously.  
  
"Yes?" he asked calmly, closing his book.  
  
"You great prat! What's wrong with you?! Are you blind? Or just stupid?!?" Ron continued, his face beginning to turn red.  
  
"Um, neither? Ron, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"With me? With me? What about you?!" He was now turning a nice tomato color.  
  
"I really have no clue what you are talking about."  
  
"I'm talking about how you haven't seemed to notice how much Hermione likes you!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Harry yelled, getting to his feet, obviously very shocked and confused (and a little angry?).  
  
"For instance, at breakfast that one morning, she was so upset when you barely said hi to her. And then at the greenhouse this afternoon, I saw she was gonna kiss you, so I got out of there quick. I guess nothing happened cause you didn't say anything to me."  
  
"She did what? And then- Ron if this is a joke I will kill you I swear. She likes me? Really likes me?"  
  
"From what I've seen and heard, the answer to that question is a big, resounding YES! You better figure out how you feel about her before she gives up on you completely." With that he stormed right back out of the commonroom, slamming the portrait loudly and muttering apologies to the fat lady who started to reprimand him sternly.  
  
"She likes me that way?" Harry whispered to himself, still confused, but forming a plan.  
  
A/n so how was that one? I know a lot of you are somplaining that there is too much mushyness, screw the clothes etc have Harry beat up Draco, etc, etc, etc. *cough* Jimmy, Dave *cough* ok, I will now answer their 'comments' but ne1 who doesn't want a spoiler STOP READING THIS NOW!!!!!!!! Ok, have you stopped reading? Ok good. Jimmy, Davie (lol) there will be under no circumstances and Harry beating up Draco. Because frankly, I cant stand Harry, so I will have HIM get beat up instead, and then turn him into a controlling psycho, and then have him kill some people, and then kill him. Ok? Is that good violence? Tell me if there should be more because I think that I could fit some in. im sorry for the fluff, but I AM a girl and I love this stuff so deal. And Dave, you shouldn't even be reading this, lol. END OF SPOILER!!!! Ok, I hope you all didn't read that if you didn't want to know how the basic plot is gonna unfold, and if u did, I might change it around to make things interesting. Reviews, please! I know that I got 3 but I didn't post this chapter, HAHAHA I am so evil lol, and hyper to boot. So 5 reviews, from different people, and no more nonsense reviews or ill yell at you, again, jimmy dave, daves weird brother. Muah ~*~*~ Lauren 


End file.
